


Мы встретились случайно!

by Paula_Dark



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Muse (Band)
Genre: Action, Established Relationship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Violence, Попаданцы, стеб
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paula_Dark/pseuds/Paula_Dark
Summary: Каким образом возможна их встреча? Правильно, пассия Мэтта и не осторжность Грэлля...





	Мы встретились случайно!

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение:  
> Песни Reapers, она побудила мои нейроны к упоротости.  
> Примечания автора:  
> Плиз, не принимайте это всерьёз :В  
> Это лютая жесть рождена от дебилизма и упоротости.

Очередной рабочий день подходил к концу. Некий Уильям Ти Спирс сидел за своим столом, складывая отчеты и проклиная эту бумажную работу. Как только он бы с ней справился, он мог перейти к более интересной части своей работы. Поглядывая на секатор, стоящий возле стола, он спокойно сортировал бумаги, как вдруг услышал быстрые приближающиеся шаги. "Так, это не хороший знак" - мысленно вздохнул Уильям. В его комнату ворвался его светловолосый коллега.

– Чего тебе? – немного грубо бросил входящему Уильям, спихнув это на усталость и желание вырваться отсюда.

– Так, говорю сразу, я с плохими вестями, – Рональд, а именно так звали парня, с перекошенным от чего-то лицом отдал ему папку с бумагами, – В общем, начальство обеспокоено, случаи вмешательства людей появляются все чаще. Они наедятся, что вы найдёте решение этой проблемы за два дня, – Уилл задумчиво нахмурился, от чего Нокс посмотрел на него с сочувствием и готовностью помочь, понимая, что его коллега оказался не в лучшей ситуации. Но вдруг жнец убрал угрюмость с лица и, поправив очки в привычной манере, сказал:

– Можешь передать начальству, что я кое-что придумал. Раз уж люди так любят влазить в чужие дела, то будем играть по их правилам. Для этого мне нужен Грелль.

***

– Уилли, ну почему я? Я что, так похож на подопытного кролика?

– Я тебя умоляю, конечно, похож, – Грэлль театрально сложил руки на груди и хмыкнул, после чего привыкшему к подобному Уиллу оставалось лишь тяжело вздохнуть и, как всегда, поправить очки секатором.

– Будешь послушным мальчиком – вечером тебя отблагодарю, – Стоило Ти Спирсу только произнести это, как глаза красноволосого тут же загорелись неистовым огнём, а обида, бывшая лишь игрой, улетучилась. Затея начальника, являвшегося по совместительству и партнёром, определенно нравилась ему больше чем перебирание бумаг и папок в кабинете.

<tab>Мужчины стояли на крыше белого здания департамента и тестировали устройство, которое могло им помочь. Платформа, с мощными двигателями на каждом угле поверхности. Разработка ребят из отдела техноинжинерии будущего. Такие проекты не были обыденностью, но особые случаи требуют особых мер, не так ли?

Жнецам стало известно, что люди, пытаясь изучить явление смерти, придумывали различные способы демаскировать её помощников. Основные их исследования проводились с помощью науки и техники – датчики движения и температуры, магнитные поля на микро уровне. Были и другие способы, которые жнецам не удалось узнать, что очень усугубляло их положение.

Основываясь хотя бы на полученных знаниях, Уильям решил, что хорошим способом обойти датчики является некий летающий беспилотный робот. В народе просто дрон. Особенно способные жнецы помогли ему в переустановке его программ данного предмета так, что у того появились новые способности: во-первых, любые датчики не могли уловить его присутствия, во-вторых грузоподъёмность была увеличена на столько, что дрон мог спокойно переносить на себе жнеца, для чего был поставлен квадрокоптер – устойчивая платформа. Да и беспилотным он до конца не был - пусть и никаких физических установок, указывающих на способность пользователя управлять машиной не было, но сама платформа считывала вибрации тела, помещенного на ней, и умела эти данные преобразовывать в простейшие комманды по управлению. Для незнающих, это выглядело будто техника просто читает в мыслях, что хочет от нее потребитель.

<tab>Грэлль за магарыч должен был испытать робота на себе, то есть, себя на роботе, прокатившись на нем, а также, найти равновесие - удобное положение для "путешествий". Что же... Из первой попытки все поняли, что стоя на дроне лучше не летать, так как без лишних усилий можно встретить лицом землю, попутно в воздухе делая сальто и другие фигуры высшего пилотажа. Нельзя сказать, что Уилла это сильно огорчало – В глубине души он был очень горд за свою инновацию, а так же был лишний повод наказать Сатклиффа за ужасные "отчётики", а так же за слишком хорошую связь с тем противным демоном. Через немалый отрывок времени, они приноровились к управлению: Грэлль катался на нем как только мог, болтая забинтованными ногами и руками. Уильям, как всегда, не показывая своих эмоций, очень радовался и не мог дождаться проверить его непосредственно на практике. 

<tab>По выходу из здания, жнецы встретили молодого, скорее всего, недавно поступившего, парня. Тот сообщил Ти Спирсу, что начальство департамента требует его скорейшего прихода. Вечно серьезный жнец решил, не теряя ни секунды повесить испытание дрона на Грэлля, который был этому несказанно рад. Когда Уилл передавал дрон Грэллю уголок губ брюнета дрогнул, изображая легкую, ели заметную улыбку. Для алого жнеца такое оказание эмоций было драгоценнее победы в лотерею и он, лучезарно улыбнувшись, послал Уиллу воздушный поцелуй. Каменное лицо Уилла быстро вернулось, дополняя образ движением секатора и очков. Жнец быстро развернулся и убежал прочь из Департамента, а второй направился к главам этого заведения. 

Грэлль вытянул книжку из кармана своего плаща и направился в место, где в перестрелке должен был умереть охранник. Когда он пришел на место, то увидел трех мужчин стоящих на улице. Они ждали, пока охранник откроет им дверь. Жнец присмотрелся, хмыкнул и включив режим необозримости, дрон спустился, чтоб присмотреться к забавным и чем-то зацепившим его смертным. Один, довольно низкий заметно нервничал, смотрел по сторонам; другой, худощавый подергивал ноги в быстром ритме, а третий просто стоял, явно чем-то задумавшись. Он подлетел к ним, но когда увидел три взгляда обращенные в его сторону, он понял что что-то пошло не так. 

Сначала всех трех озватил ступор. Грэлля - от понимания что в адовом создании техников что-то пошло не так. И этим "что-то", видимо, был только реждим необозримости. Но оставался другой, более тревожный вопрос - почему его увидели люди, которым смерть в этой перестрелке не грозила? Он уже проклинал свой интерес, но используя свое актерское мастерство решил вести себя естественно.

Мужчины же были в полном недоумении. Но со временем разум начал стряхивать с себя оцепенение, а мозг быстро скидывал с себя стресс от новой информации. И каждый из этой тройки делал это в привычной себе манере. Поэтому не удивительно было, когда внимательные, голубые глаза завлекла пленка холодной ярости. Тот, что коротышка перевернул его дрон, из-за чего жнец, пребывая в шоке, не успел отреагировать, встретился с полом. Брюнет долго не ждал, и сел ему на живот, обездвиживая.

\- Ах ты дрянь, кто тебя подослал? И зачем тебе пила?

Жнец усмехнулся и хотел его уже сбросить, как вдруг худощавый блондин, словно играючись, стащил с него очки. Ухмылка прошла и он, зол на этих людишек хотел было разобраться с этим в привычной себе манере, но решил что убив их нечаяно, Уилл разозлится. Он услышал хлопок и почувствовал, что его тащат в строение дома, возле которого они стояли. Вырваться из их крепкой хватки для шинигамми было проще простого, но ему было интересно. Хотелось узнать, что предпримут люди, но также посмотреть, придет ли ему на помощь Уилли. Как только его затащили в небольшую комнату, Грэлль возразил:

\- Мужики, ну верните очки, а? Я предпочитаю видеть тех, кто заключает меня в плен.

\- Это уже не первый раз? - того человек, на кого Грэлль уже в мыслях повесил ярлык "коротышка" зовут Мэттью. Он интересовался всем что его окружало и делился этим с другими с помощью музыки. Даже в обычной ситуации он умел найти деталь, которая побуждала вдохновение, его интересовали многие темы и он распостранял свое влияние на всех вокруг. Но эта ситуация отличалась от повседневности. Увидеть столь эксцентричную личность, уверенно приближающейся на дроне было более чем странно. А теперь, как только было сказано слово "плен" у Мэтта загорелась красная лампочка. Они вместе с Домиником уже так долго искали доказательств на предательства и заговоры. Он решил в случае своей правоты открыть миру глаза на этот беспредел. Но сейчас он решил разузнать от этого клоуна с бензопилой все.

\- Конечно да, когда живешь столько ,что и я то не такое повидаешь. - Грэлль ухмыльнулся, показывая ряд острых как иглы зубов. Это был прекрасный случай показать свое актерское мастерство в полном его проявлении.

\- Столько, сколько и ты? На старого ты не выглядишь. Кто ты такой чтоб о себе так говорить? - Доминик ввязался в разговор, который больше припоминал допрос с пристрастием.

\- Я? Я жнец, который забирает души смертных, вроде вас. - Грэлль все так же усмехаясь, смерил взглядом всех присутствующих с презрением. Ему было очень интересно посмотреть, как много Уилл позволит ему рассказать этим личностям, которых потом придется убить. Ох, в этом он уже не сомневался, а сладко предвкушал. О тайне смерти не должен был знать никто.

\- Это самая слабая отговорка, которую я когда-либо в жизни слышал. - до этого молчаливый Крис решил высказать свое мнение. Но Мэтт вдруг встрепенулся.

\- Это может быть не отговорка. Я читал что теперь стали очень подробно изучать явление смерти, и мол хотят "поймать ее за ноги"... - парни все трое сразу посмотрели на жнеца: Мэтт с подозрением, Доминик с равнодушным выражением лица, а Крисс с иронией в глазах. Грэлль дальше улыбался, но в его глазах была злоба. Они были растеряны и не знали что делать. Впервые столкнувшись с так странным человеком, говорящим о так странных вещах они задумались о его психическом здоровье. Крис считал целую эту ситуацию абсурдальной, Мэтт же находил в словах красноволосого много логики. Доминик издал смешок.

\- Раз ты жнец, каковым себя называешь, докажи свою мощь.

\- Ох, милочки, тогда вас придется убить. Хотите? Нет? Жаль, я люблю все вокруг выкрашивать в алый. - Жнец лучезарно улыбнулся, прикрывая глаза и демонстрируя острые кончики зубов. Мэтта передернуло, но все же он подошел ближе, влечен любопытством. Доминик одернул его, когда заметил, как лицо Мэтта приближается к зубам Грэлля и как лицо красноволосого набирает ехидное выражение. Когда Мэтт отстранился, Грэлль вздохнул расстроено, и лязгнул зубами, но дальше улыбался. Его просто ужасно забавляла эта ситуация. Так он еще ни с кем не играл котики-мышки. Его алую головушку вдруг осенило, и он решил испугать парней еще больше.

\- Хэй, ребята, у меня есть еще один способ доказать вам кто я такой. - Опять улыбка, которая Доминику более припомнила оскал рысьи. - Моя прекрасная бензопила это иначе коса смерти. Я ею перерезаю пленку воспоминаний умирающего, чтоб официально умертвить человека. Это значит, что коса может перерезать любую вещь в мире. Хотите показ фокусов? - Грэлль хихикнул, когда увидел слабый кивок головой Доминика, активное соглашение Мэттью, и наконец, интерес Криса к их разговору.

\- Будет интересно посмотреть что может нам показать такой клоун как ты. - Крисс со скрещеными руками смотрел на жнеца но подходить ближе чем на три метра не собирался.

Грэлль ухмыльнулся, но промолчал. Для него удержаться от возможности сыграть новую роль, было почти, что не возможно, он знал, что по головке его за это не погладят, но скучно жить он не собирался. И вот, ему дают его косу и начинают искать предмета, который обычной пиле было бы трудно разрезать. 

Крис взял это задание на себя, решая не давать шансов красноволосому и вернулся с улицы в руках с камнем размеров с футбольный мяч. Как только они поставили камень перед жнецом, зубчики бензопилы тут же неумолимо быстро завертелись и спотыкаясь с камнем отбрасывали искры. Грэлль старался не усердствовать и делать все медленно, дабы парни могли рассмотреть это явление. Мужчины все не сводили глаз на протяжении всего этого времени, не веря своим глазам. Крепкий, действительно крепкий камень красноволосый разрезал на идеально ровные половинки даже не оставив царапины на лезвии пилы.

Они могли вечность пялиться, находясь в шоке, но в дверь гримерки постучали. Охранник подбежал к двери, открыл ее и увидел на пороге еще более странную личность: серебристые длинные волосы струились по черной мантии, такая же челка, прикрывающая глаза полностью, на ладони, которую характеризовали длинные черные ногти, была урна с крестом, на шее множество разных украшений, странная, необычная шляпа и широкая улыбка, из которой добывались смешки.

\- Печенье заказывали? - личность, стоявшая на пороге, склонила голову набок.

\- Никаких пе... - охранник резко замолчал, причиной чего был крепкий удар кулаком от гостя.

\- Плохой ответ. Печеньки должны быть везде. - Крисс, как только увидел что охранник был нокаутирован этим мужчиной тут же на него набросился. Доминик и Мэтт тут же подбежали, дабы помочь Криссу, но остановились не веря своим глазам. Их "гость" заломил Крисса, который почти всегда побеждал в драках, который был самым крепким из группы Мьюз, который уж точно не позволил бы так легко себя победить, и это все в течение нескольких секунд. Доминик и Мэтт, выйдя из ступора тут же набросились на чужака, защищая друга детства. Трое музыкантов были неприятно удивленны - их победили как по щелчку пальцев. Движения противника просто были слишком быстрыми для человеческого ока, да и силой он превосходил Дома, Мэтта и Крисса вместе взятых. Парни решили отступить и впустить мужчину в здание. Все обеспокоились отсутствием охранников, но Мэтт, исходя из возможностей чужака предположил что остальная часть охраны тоже в отключке.

\- Грэлль, сколько лет, сколько зим! Я услышал, как ты тут балуешься и решил проверить что происходит. - Загадочный гость поправил свой длинный балахон, в который был одет и улыбаясь подошел к алому жнецу.

\- Гробовщик? Я, конечно, ожидал что освобождать актрису из плена придет Уилли, но по сути я не против и такого расклада - Грэлль ухмыльнулся, облизывая губы. Грэлль знал что Гробовщик так же как и он был жнецом, только было между ними различие - пожаловавший Гробовщик был намного старше Грэлля и намного влиятельнее, он был одним и Великих Жнецов. Несмотря на его широкую улыбку во всем департаменте его побаивались, он был абсолютным авторитетом. Сам Грэлль же его обожал, он был очень позитивный и забавный, в отличии от вечно холодного на публике Уилла. 

Легендарный Жнец захихикал, и давая печеньки Крису пошел поздороваться со своим коллегой. Крис учуяв запах свежих печенек подумал, что раз уж все так сосредоточены на появлении готского клоуна то никто и не заметит его маленькой дегустации. Как только он откусил кусочек печеньки в виде косточки, он отметил, что они чертовски вкусные и присев на кресло стал наблюдать за шоу. Дом с Мэттом стали вклиниваться в разговор двух шинигами и всеми силами пытались не допустить до освобождения своего пленника. Они хотели узнать как можно больше о их работе и поэтому нельзя было им позволить так вот просто уйти. Мэтт и Дом были мужчинами, в которых еще цвели ребячество и интерес к миру и его происхождению, кроме того, с возрастом только больше. Жнецы же не собирались оставаться и собирались уйти, но парни ополчили их, задавая неизсекаемые вопросы. Наступила небольшая ссора между командой Мэтт/Дом и Грэлль/Гробовщик. В самом ее разгаре, когда Грэлль уже собирался, было разрезать от живота и вверх надоедливого коротышку, Гробовщик вытянул из своей мантии свою косу смерти и ударил ее обратной стороной в пол, оставляя в нем вмятину. В тот же момент на стене появился портал.

\- Хи-хи-хи, мальчики, мило было с вами познакомиться, но нам уже пора.

\- Но как? Я им выболтался, мы их... - Грэлль не договорил, так как его заткнула крепкая рука другого Шинигами. Гробовщик все так же улыбался, но это было больше похоже на ухмылку, и в его голосе звучала сталь.

\- Неважно, у тебя итак полно проблем, иди, оставь это мне, хе-хе - Гробовщик буквально зашвырнул туда жнеца, следом бросил бензопилу и сам, собираясь войти, легко повернулся к раздвинувшим рты музыкантам. - Чего стоите как вкопанные? Департамент жнецов приглашает вас, прошу за мной. - Как только Мэтт это услышал, он тут же схватился за блокнотом и побежал к порталу, попутно подбадривая Криса последовать за ними, в то время как Доминик уже подходил к входу не веря своим глазам. Крисс, несмотря на свое скептическое в начале и равнодушное позже отношение к этой ситуации даже не собирался оставаться здесь, парни были для него чем-то больше чем товарищи по группе, они были одной семьей, где один за всех и все за одного. Поэтому после неспешной походки Гробовщика в портал вскочили почти синхронно. Трое лучших друзей, вспоминая старые добрые времена.

***

Как только парни пересекли портал и оказались в зале, полным книг с невероятно высокими потолками первое, что им бросилось в глаза было то, как за жнецом, облаченным в красный, бегал мужчина одет в костюм с секатором в руках с криками "САТКЛИФФ, ТЫ КОНЧЕНЫЙ ИДИОТ, ТЫ ЧТО, ЖИТЬ НЕ МОЖЕШЬ, ЕСЛИ ХУЙНИ НЕ НАТВОРИШЬ, ЕЩЕ И ДРОН ПРОЕБАЛ, ИДИ СЮДА, ИНАЧЕ Я ТЕБЕ ЭТИМ СЕКАТОРОМ ГЛАНДЫ ВЫРВУ ЧЕРЕЗ ЗАДНИЙ ПРОХОД!!!". Гробовщик вовсю хохотал, смотря как обычно через чур сдержанный Уилл бегает и матерится, а дорогие гости стоят в шоке осматривая Библиотеку Департамента. Все, кроме одного. Мэттью сосредоточено делал записки в своем блокноте, делал это поспешно, ручка порхала по бумаге в напряжении, грозя не выдержать под этим напором. Уилл наконец подошел к ним поправляя прическу и костюм в то время как Сатклифф со стонами боли изучал потолок.

\- Прошу меня извинить за неподобающий внешний вид, Легендарный Жнец, но я был должен, кхм, разъяснить ситуацию.

\- Да ладно тебе, Уилли, к чему весь этот оффициоз? Лучше объясни, что здесь происходит.

Уилл нахмурился, но тем не менее начал рассказывать о задачи от Начальства, о его идее, грозно косясь на Сатклиффа, который значительно осложнил задачу и на Мэтта, который лихорадочно записывал его слова, не менее заинтересовано слушая его, но краем глаза заглянув в его блокнот он увидел только слова-ключи и рисунки.

\- ...я узнал от парней из отдела, что есть некоторые неполадки, и что использовать их пока запрещено, но предупредить своего _коллегу_ ,- он выделил последнее слово посылая грозный взгляд, но продолжил. - И потом появились вы. Что будем делать со смертниками?

\- Позвольте мне - Грэлль, который во время разговора весь сидел и хмурился, теперь помятый встал и присоединился к рассказу, как только речь зашла о возможном кровопролитии. Алый Жнец включил свою бензопилу и с яростью посмотрел на гостей Департамента. 

\- Это все из-за вас, людишки. Ну, ничего, сейчас вы станете намного прекраснее, укроетесь своей внутренней, жидкой красотой. - Сказав это, Грэлль со злостью воткнул безумно быстро работающую пилу в живот ничего не подозревающего Мэтта и потянув ее на себя, он уморал всех в его крови и частичках плоти. Дом крикнул, в полном шоке ловя своего друга, а по совместительству любовника и сам того не заметив начал рыдать. Крисс уже было хотел наброситься с кулаками на жнецов, как вдруг его остановило чудное происшествие. Из груди Беллами выпорхнуло множество кинопленок показывая моменты из его жизни, где он мог видеть себя глазами Мэттью. Крисс, сам того не замечая упал на колени не понимая что, черт ясный раздери, происходит вокруг них. Уилл принялся за отчет жизни Мэттью Беллами с его книги, которую так любезно подал ему Гробовщик. Он уже собирался обрезать его ленту жизни, как заметил что-то странное - лента избегала его секатора, как будто жила своей жизнью. Вдруг его коса смерти резко сменила температуру, становясь чуть ли не ошпаривающей, и жнец уронил ее со вскриком.

\- Вот это да, не часто я на это натыкался. - Легендарный Жнец осторожно взял в руки плывущую ленту и стал смотреть будущее вокалиста таким образом, чтоб никому кроме него не было видно. Грэлль подбежал к Уиллу в шоке и осматривал его руки, на которых появились намеки на ожоги. - Кажись, парни, вы не на того смертного напали. Вы не можете забрать его душу, она важна в будущем. Эта личность изменит мир.

Абсолютно все, даже Крисс и Дом смотрели на него с открытыми ртами, а Гробовщик хихикая, стал затягивать раны Мэттью, отчего его пленки в поспешным темпе возвращались в своего хозяина. Как только он открыл глаза, наступила мертвая тишина... Которую прервал дикий смех Гробовщика. Доминик насторожился от этого смеха и посмотрел на живот Мэттью, который он не раз ласкал, вечерами и днями. Кожа была неестественно горячая. На нем не осталось раны, но пятна крови и кусочки плоти все еще оставались на одежде. Доминик побаиваясь что его сейчас стошнит от самой мысли что он все это видел отвел взгляд на лицо Мэтта и Крисса. В их глазах колыхалось тревога, отражение которой он мог найти в своей душе. Они погружались в тьму страха и непонимания.

\- АХАХАХА, и как вы выкрутитесь? ОНИ ВСЕ УЗНАЛИ О НАС И ИХ НЕЛЬЗЯ УБИТЬ, ХА-ХА-ХА. Все ваши действия так гротескные, вахахахах - Уилл рассердился и казалось, мог убивать взглядом, а Грэлль поник как шкодливый ребенок, крутя локон волос на пальце. Уилл поднялся, сжимая зубы и ответил Гробовщику:

\- Я сделаю для тебя что угодно, если поможешь нам это замять. Я знаю, что ты можешь.

\- Ахахаха, конечно могу. Полгода ты будешь для меня одеваться в костюм Сьюта и смешить меня, идет?

\- Идет. - Жнец состроил страдальческую гримасу, но пожал руку Гробовщику в знак согласия.

\- В таком случае я сотру этим парням воспоминания о нас. Уилл, Грэлль, покиньте Библиотеку. - Внезапно серьезный Гробовщик встал возле дорогих гостей, которые уже полностью дезориентированы, сбились в кучу и так несвойственно взрослым мужчинам дрожали от страха. - Не бойтесь, я не сделаю больно. - Жнец улыбнулся, а Мэтт незаметно сунул блокнот в карман брюк и в сжал крепче руку Доминика, с презрением глядя на жнеца, но колотясь как при лихорадке. - Удивительные вы существа, люди, даже пройдя через смерть, вы пытаетесь сохранить лицо. Уважаю это. - Он занес над своей головой косу смерти и последнее что они увидели - это блеск, отражающийся от ее гладкого лезвия.

***

Мэттью проснулся на кушетке в гримерке, слегка вскрикнув и синхронно вместе с ним проснулся лежавший рядом Доминик и дремавший в кресле Крисс. Все они чувствовали себя будто после пьянки, что не было таким плохим вариантом. Они не припоминали, что делали вчера вечером и как здесь оказались, но это не особо их заботило. Спихнув это на алкоголь, они занялись обычными делами, и вдруг из кармана Мэттью выпал блокнотик, когда он поднимался. Фронтмен наклонился и начал читать заметки, сделанные собой и очень удивился.

\- Дом, посмотри что я нашел, - парень подошел и смотрел за указывающем пальцем, оперевшись подбородком на плече Мэтта - "психическое влияние с помощью матерных слов, летающая смерть, дроны, рисунки дронов, какие-то рисунки недодемонов, равнодушие и холод, истребление душ"... Дом, знаешь, что это значит?

\- Что?

\- У нас вскоре появится новый альбом. Звони Кирку. - Парни побежали, кто куда и на диване остался одиноко лежавший блокнотик. Легкое дуновение ветра перевернуло страничку с запиской, где было послание: "Цените свои души, и помните, было бы слишком грустно, если бы смех исчез. С любовью, Ваш Манипулятор."

*Тем временем в Библиотеке Департамента*

\- Вот же неудача... - Грэлль сидел возле лужи крови Мэттью Беллами и пальчиком выводил разные узоры рисуя на полу кровью фронтмена. После того как Гробовщик вышел оттуда смеясь и благодаря им за подаренный смех, Грэлль и Уилльям тут же вошли в помещение. Пятно от крови осталось, на полу лежала книга Мэттью Беллами. Уилл изучал ее, пытаясь найти какие-то намеки на то что он избранный из смертных но не нашел. Тяжело вздохнув он сел возле Сатклиффа и скинув очки стал потирать переносицу, хмурясь больше обычного. - Прости, Уилли, я не хотел...

\- Нет, Грэлль, молчи. Ты не так уж и виноват. Мы оба виноваты. - Грэлль поднял свои глаза на Уилла и тот вернул очки на место тоже смотря своему партнеру в глаза.

\- То есть как? - Алый Жнец и вправду удивился. Обычно он был источником проблем, и не то чтобы это всегда было случайностью, иногда он делал это от скуки или дабы обратить на себя внимание, но чтоб Уилл подписывался под его промахом - это он видел впервые. Возможно это все потому что парни были наедине.

\- Когда я примчался перед испытанием дрона к начальству я увидел там тех самых жнецов, которые работали при построении его. Я узнал тогда что они построили такой же дрон для себя, для забавы, и заметили что в нем есть изьян, он со временем не может становиться больше невидимым. Останавливать тебя было уже поздно и я просто ждал когда ты вернешься. Когда парни из отдела сообщили мне что ты появился в Библиотеке я сразу туда примчался, но когда увидел что с тобой сам Легендарный... Я сорвался на тебе, прости. Мы были оба виноваты и я сам зол на себя, что мы не испытали его как следует.

После того как Уилл рассказал все Грэллю наступила минутка тишины, которую нарушил Грэлль. Он с улыбкой прижал к себе Уилла, на что тот сразу начал его отпихивать нахмурившись и краснея, в опасении что кто-то может зайти и увидеть их вместе. Когда красноволосый уже отстал от Уилла в его глазах вдруг заплясали бесенята.

\- Уилл, если хочешь я буду смешить Гробовщика с тобой, я не против переодеться во что-то эдакое. - Грэлль ухмыльнулся, и пытался увидеть толику одобрения в глазах Уилла.

\- Сатклифф, даже не думайте что таким способом вы сможете загладить свою вину. Лучше уберитесь за собой. - Перейдя на оффициальный тон, жнец поднялся и развернувшись спиной к своему коллеге.

\- Ну Уилли, мы встретились случайно, ну правда! - Грэлль крикнул ему это в спину делая грустное выражение лица.

\- Ага, знаю. - в его голосе отчетливо звучал сарказм и ирония, но улыбка свидетельствовала об одном - он знал что это правда.


End file.
